Angel of innocence
by SailorMoonJunkie13
Summary: Serena is dumped and violated by her love and life, her boyfriend. Her best friend darien is there to help her through it.


Chapter 1  
  
`15 year old Darien shields and 15 year old Serena Tsukino have been best friends forever." Karen, I'm going over Serena's house". Darien yelled up to his step mother. "Darien, did I say you could go over that girls house". Darien sighed, here we go again. He loved to use Serena to piss his step mother off. "Mom" he said sarcasticly."I thought that we have already been through this. I'm sorry, but your just not the boss of me". He knew the whole reason why his step mom hated the Tsukino's. Serena's family had always been one level above her. It even carried back to high school . Darien's step mom had always been jealous of Serena's mother. Serena's mom had been named Valedictorian, Prom queen, and homecoming queen. She was even the daughter of one of the richest men in the U.S. But to top it all off, she was dating steadily since the 8th grade the guy Karen had fallen in love with in the 6th grade. They even had gotten married, and been happily married since. So presently, Darien's mom died, and not even before she was buried Karen was putting the moves on Darien's dad. Darien's dad was also very wealthy. So that's the only reason why Karen is even interested in any thing the Shield's have to offer." So Karen, I'm out of here". He said walking to the front door. But before he could close the door he heard her say," but remember that if you go over there your not welcome back here". She yelled at the top of her lungs, he came back for one remark. "Whatever, I'll spend the night at Serena's house. Then when I come back tomorrow , dad will be back in town. Then you can go back to being mother Theresa". He yelled slamming the door. Gosh he hated her. All she tried to do was make his life miserable, he thought as he got to his best friends door who only lived a few minutes from him. He used his key, and walked in. He went into the kitchen first to see if she was there. That girl sure loved to eat, she wasn't in the kitchen though. He asked their butler Francoise if any one was even home." Yes sir, Serena is in her chambers. But the parents are out shopping for various things". Francois said in his French accent." Thanks Francoise, but like I've said before, call me Darien. I'll be upstairs". Darien said as he walked up to Serena's room. As he got closer to her room he could hear soft sobbing. When he got to the door, he knocked. He heard her clear her throat, and blow her nose. " Yes". He heard her say in an un easy voice. Darien replied worrily ." Hey Sere, it's me. Can I come in"." Yea". She said running to her desk to pretend she was reading. Darien walked in slowly, he looked to her bed to see if she was laying there. He could see some wet spots on her pillows. His face softened, she had been crying. Bit now she was sitting at her desk, ad if she were reading." Hey Serena, how is it going". Darien said walking in, and sitting on her bed facing her." Nothing much, just doing some of the reading we needed to get done for class". She said rammbling on." You know how Ms.Kranack gets when you don't do the reading". She said with her voice cracking." Sere." Darien said getting up and going over to her." What's wrong"? He said putting his arms around her shoulders." Its nothing". She said pulling away from him." What do you mean its nothing. You're my best friend. If your not happy, I'm not happy". She looked into his eyes. Her eyes were watering with tears streaming down her face." Darien, you just wouldn't understand". She said raising her voice." I wouldn't understand what"? She laughed sadly." About rejection, its never come up to you before". Darien didn't know what on earth she ment by that." I don't know what your talking about. You've gotten into that new acting school you've been stressing over, and you have a wonderful boyfriend...". As soon as he said the name and she bagan to cry harder, he knew something had happened between them." Don't say that name near, or around me". She choked out." Serena, what happened"? He said making her look directly at him." He.He.". Darien wanted to know what that jerk did to her so that she would cry so hard." He did what". Darien said raising his voice." He broke up with me alright". She said jumping up from her chair, and flinging herself onto her bed sobbing. Darien couldn't believe this. " Why didn't you tell me. I would have been there for you". He said coming over to the bed, and sitting next to her." But you wouldn't understand. Like I said before, you don't know rejection. All the girls would kill to go on a date with you, even for you to pass them in the hall". She said crying even harder and harder by the second." That's not even true Serena". He said." But that's not even all of it. When you say his name, I feel so dirty". She said shuddering. Darien didn't know what she ment by that." I don't know what you mean Sere". He said lowering his voice, and rubbing her back gently." He..was my first". She said weeping." What do you mean your first"? He was hopping like first fight, or first kiss." No Darien, he was my first guy to ...sleep with". He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. This was his best friend for 14 years. And she didn't even tell him, which hurt the most." Serena, when, how, why". She then started the terribly story." Well... it was about 2 weeks ago...".  
  
Flash Back:  
  
She was dressed in all black. A black mini skirt, and a black dressed shirt with flared sleeves. She had on black high heeled sling backs. She also had on a black chocker. Her hair was also done and pulled back in black clips. The other strands of her hair were made wavy. She checked herself in the mirror, she had on the right amount of eye liner to bring out her baby blue eyes. In other words, she was a complete knock out. When Kevin saw her, he was going to absolutely die. After about 20 mintues.' Ding Dong'. He was finally there. She was so nervous about seeing him. She never ever really dressed so sexy. Now he could se the woman in her."Hey mom.". She yelled."Im...", what was she doing. Her parents had gone out of town for the whole weekend. She went to the front door and opened it. He was the picture perfect guy. Brown hair, green eyes, just the right amount of full lips, and the perfect smile. " Hey baby". He said in his smooth voice." Babe, you look amazing". He said softly laughing. She blushed. " I could say the same thing to you Kevi". She also said laughing nervously." Hey Re, can I use your bathroom. I didn't want to waste any time". He said, going inside her house"." Do you even have to ask any more Kevi". She said laughing a little." I still had a few things to do in my room any way. Just yell when your done". She said walking to her room. He got an evil smirk." Ok". He said as he went to the bathroom. She walked up to her room. As far away as she was from her dresser, she was bending over so her skirt rose up, and you could see some of her silky black under wear. She was humming as she was looking in her drawer for something. Kevin had quietly some up from the bathroom. He opened Serena's door. He could have died, she was so gorgeous he just wanted to take her right then and there. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped," hey baby. You scared me". She was waiting for his grip to release." Hey babe, mabey we should go". He started to kiss the back of her neck. She started to tense up." I'm really thinking we shouldn't". Kevin said." Just relax alright". He said nibbling her ear." Come on Kevin your really starting to make me uncomfortable". She said trying to pull away." Come one on Serena, if you really care for me then you'll do this for me". He said having a tighter grip on her waist." But I'm not ready, I want to do this when I'm really in lo..". She stopped short of her sentence." What do you mean, oh so you don't love me". He said walking away from her, and sitting on her bed. " Oh you know that's not what I ment Kevin". She said and sat next to him." I care about you a lot. I could even see us together forever". She said putting her hand on his lap. He then put his hand on hers. They looked into each others eyes, and he started to inch, closer, and closer until he reached her lips. He lost himself, he put his hands on her waist and pinned her to the bed. " Kevin, I don't want to". Serena just kept squirming". Just let it happen, I wont hurt you. IU just want you to experience something spectacular". He said kissing he neck.. "Are you sure thought Kevin, I mean I'm still a virgin and that's the most precious thing I have"." Serena, I have never been so sure in my life". He said as he started to take her clothes off, and take the only irreplacible thing from her life. She didn't let him see, but even though he had a good time, she was sobbing on the inside.  
  
Present:  
  
"So, that's what happened. Then yesterday he calls and says he doesn't think that we will workout. And I should find a person who can have a girlfriend that will give sex so easily". She said looking away from Darien's sapphire eyes." I just feel so dirty now, not matter how hard I scrub, or how long I just cant get rid of the feeling". She said sobbing. Darien just took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. " Serena its going to workout, trust me ever things going to be alright". He just let her cry in his arms all through the rest of the afternoon and night.  
  
``````````````````````````````` Author Note: Hey I hope that you guys like the first chapter of my story. How many responses I get is going to decide if I want to keep up with the story. I just hope that every one enjoys, bye. 


End file.
